


Memory

by Trashmaster



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anger, Angst, Betrayal, Big angst, Brainwashing, Deception, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Misinformation, More tags to be added, Sadness, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmaster/pseuds/Trashmaster
Summary: You remember getting shot.You remember how he looked at you as you fell, you remember what he said. You remember how he told you that it was better this way. His hand gripped the gun firmly, without hesitation. A ruthless, cold, evil killer.You remember waking up. You remember the wonderful blonde woman healing you and feeding you and helping you map out the plan for your revenge. She told you that he would pay. You believe her. You believe that he won't hurt anybody ever again. He won't hurt you ever again...Because you're going to kill Luciel Choi.





	1. Remember

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!! (i had to do the summary/ notes again bc ao3 messed up the first time ;;)
> 
> i just finished sevens route... and while i was suffering i had an idea for a fic where instead of v getting shot, it's the mc. basically rika brainwashes mc into believing that seven tried to kill her.
> 
> this fic is very heavy, so keep that in mind as you read.
> 
> i love seven so much and im very sorry for putting him through this.

You wake with a dull pain in your side.

 

There’s the familiar humming of a computer somewhere in the room. You’re laying sideways, and you don’t see anything in front of you but a mint green wall. You try to sit up to get a better look around, but the pain in your torso sharpens and you’re forced to lay back down. You’re confused. How did you get here? And where is here?

 

You croak out, “H-ello?”

 

There’s a moment that passes, and then you can hear footsteps approaching your bed.

 

“You’re awake. Hello.”

 

…

 

There’s a blonde lady looking down at you. She’s wearing some kind of weird dress. You can tell it’s religious in some way. There’s a softness in her voice that puts you on edge for some reason. She seems … familiar. Do you know this woman? Why are you so wary of her?

 

“Where am I?” You ask quietly.

 

“Oh no… I was worried you wouldn’t remember.” She sighs, “My name is Rika.”

 

Rika… The name sends a shiver down your spine; but why?

 

She continues, talking to you like you’re a child, “This is a safe place. You were hurt, and I brought you here so that you could heal. I’ll explain more later and we’ll see what you remember… but for now, you should eat.”

 

That’s when you start to feel hungry. _Really_ hungry. How long has it been since you’ve eaten?

 

Rika hands you a bowl of something and you scarf it down so quick you don’t get a chance to see what it was. It was good, and you already feel a bit fuller. The bowl is filled again, and again, and then you’re finally satisfied. You look up and realize that she’s been watching you. There’s a pad of paper in her hand, and she’s seemingly jotting things down. About you?

 

“Can…” You start, and she looks up from her notes, “you tell me what happened now?”

 

“Of course.” She smiles. “Hm… where to start…”

 

“How did I get hurt?”

 

“Well… there was a… bad man that shot you. You almost didn’t make it. If I hadn’t gotten to you sooner, you’d be dead…” She informs solemnly.

 

Now that you’re thinking about it, you really can’t remember anything from the past. It’s a weird feeling. You know things, sure… But all of your memories are here, having been formed only mere minutes or seconds ago. You wonder what happened for you to be in this state. Maybe it’s like one of those TV shows, where you have to have things from the past trigger memories.

 

“What was the bad mans name?” You ask.

 

“Luciel.”

 

“Lu… ciel…” You repeat. Anger starts to form in your mind but you don’t know why.

 

“Also known as seven zero seven… He’s an agent for an evil organization that’s been trying to get rid of me for years. The RFA.”

 

That’s when all of your memories hit you. The RFA… Mint eye…

 

Most of it is very fuzzy, but you clearly remember the night you got shot. You were part of the RFA. You and Luciel went to the headquarters of Mint Eye. He promised to protect you. When you got there, Luciel hacked into the info bank. You entered and exited using blind spots. When you were about to leave…

 

That’s when he shot you, and left you to die.

 

_“You’re too much of a burden. You’re dragging me down. Nobody will ever know, and I’ll live free again. It’s much better this way. Goodbye, forever.”_

 

Luciel… Your heart burns. You had feelings for him, that you can remember.

 

…But he betrayed you.

 

You hate him.

 

You didn’t realize you were crying until Rika hands you a tissue. You take it and wipe your eyes. There’s something bugging you in the back of your mind… something you can’t quite recall. You suppose it doesn’t matter.

 

“I remember now. He hurt me…” You whisper, “But, how did I lose my memories? Why is everything so blurry?”

 

“You from suffered a pretty heavy head injury. Either you bumped it when you fell… Or, maybe he hit it with something…” She says, placing a hand on your shoulder. “I know this is hard, but I’ll help you get your revenge. We’ll make sure this never happens to anyone else, okay?”

 

You don’t know what to say. This situation seems impossible. You don’t remember much, but it seemed to you that Luciel was always happy around you… always kind…

 

No. Wait… That’s not right.

 

There was that night. The night where he yelled at you, berated you… you told him you had feelings for him. You told him you wanted to get close to him.

 

_“Haha… That’s funny. I don’t want to get close to you at all.”_

 

You sniffle, and look up at Rika. Then, you nod.

 

You’ll be getting your justice.

 

—

 

It’s been a couple of months since you first woke up.

 

Rika has been extremely kind to you. The two of you have planned and planned… And you’re finally ready to act.

 

The plan is to infiltrate the RFA.

 

Rika knows the building that they’re meeting at. You’re going to walk in during a meeting, and pretend everything is fine. You’re going to tell them you managed to escape and get help from campers nearby. You’re going to say you don’t remember much about the actual infiltration of Mint Eye, or how you got shot. You’ll be assuming the only one in the RFA that knows what actually happened to you is Luciel, so what you say to him alone doesn’t matter. Rika has assured you that the other members of the RFA won’t be harmed…

 

But Seven… He’s going to get what’s coming to him.

 

Rika has warned you multiple times that Seven will try to trick you, and to never trust a thing he says. You’re prepared to trick him, as well. He might make up some crazy story that seemingly explains everything, but no matter what, you can’t trust him. There’s no way you will.

 

She sent you off with a hug. She told you she was so proud of you and your recovery. Her smile doesn’t unnerve you anymore, it makes you feel good. 

 

You’re ready.

 

That brings you to this moment. You’re standing in front of the door to the meeting place. 

 

You knock slowly, preparing yourself to see a familiar face. 

 

You just have to hide your real emotions. You just have to pretend that everything is fine. You have to act like your story is perfectly true. There’s no room for failure.

 

You’re calm. You’re ready for your revenge. Your face on the outside must look blank, but on the inside you’re so happy. There’s a feeling of serenity that graces your mind at the thought of hurting Luciel. He’s going to hurt, and everything will be fine. Rika will explain to the other members what actually happened, and they’ll join Mint Eye. They’ll join, and help make the world a better place… as Rika has done.

 

The door swings open and you immediately fake a giant smile.

 

“Oh my goodness! (y/n)?! What in the world?”

 

“Jaehee!! I missed you so much.” You surge forward, giving her a big hug.

 

She starts sobbing into your shoulder, and you feel angry that Luciel has made her this upset.

 

Yoosung is the next one to see you. His eyes widen and tears form quickly, falling down his face in small streams. You reach out to him and he comes to wrap his arms around you and Jaehee. You smile at them as warmly as you can manage. Zen enters the room to see what the commotion is about. He was holding a cup, but it falls to the ground as his eyes meet yours. You can see him struggling not to cry.

 

“You… you’re…” He whimpers.

 

You nod, and he walks towards you to join the embrace.

 

You can remember having a good relationship with Zen. You were good friends with all of the group, but Zen was the one who gave you all of that love advice and reminded you to eat every day. Luciel hurt him. He hurt all of them. You feel sad for the three people surrounding you.

 

Jumin walks in and you feel significantly less for him. He’s always been… cold. You didn’t think he had that much going for him in the ways of emotions, but even he is speechless when he sees you. He walks over slowly and sets a hand on your shoulder. Jaehee and Zen are sniffling, and Yoosung is bawling.

 

You look them over and mutter comforting words. Except for Jumin, they’re all glossy eyed, stuttering and asking pointless questions. It isn’t hard to fool them. You explain your fake story, and they all believe you. Zen tenses when you say that you don’t remember everything.

 

They seemed to think you had been shot and killed at Mint Eye, but you can’t really get any other info out of them without seeming suspicious. You know that Luciel had told them a made-up story, but you don’t know the exact details just yet. They’re all so upset… You’re going to kill him for hurting them this way.

 

It’s easy to pretend to be happy and ditzy…

 

…until Luciel walks in.

 

At once, he falls to the floor.

 

The room is quiet for a few sweet seconds, before he starts sobbing. Luciel cries out loudly, head in his hands. He’s shaking and yelling and praying that this is real. He looks up at you and smiles with slanted eyes before standing up and running to you. He embraces you and you force yourself to hold him back. He babbles into the crook of your neck, whispering how much he loves you and how he missed you every single day. 

 

He pulls away from you to look into your eyes longingly, then hugs you close again. He doesn’t ask what happened, or question why you’re here. He just holds you.

 

Your numb heart starts to ache.

 

…He really is a good actor.

 

 


	2. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!!
> 
> its pretty late where i am so this chapter might have a few mistakes that i missed while editing.
> 
> hope you enjoy seven's pain!

It’s all big smiles and nonstop laughing and cheering in the little meeting room. You’ve been hugged multiple times already by every member. They’re all happy to see you… except Seven. Of course, on the outside he seems the most touched, but you know it’s just a big rouse. He lies like this all the time. The others wouldn’t forgive him if they knew what he did.

 

And they won’t.

 

The thought shifts the fake grin on your lips to a genuine one.

 

Jaehee brings out the wine and you whoop. She hands you a glass and you pour it into the sink while nobody’s looking. You need to stay sharp… and its all the better that everyone else is a little softer around the edges from drinking. This is going to be much easier than you thought. 

 

Jumin is smiling widely, an expression you haven’t seen on his face before. He and Zen are sitting side to side, slumped up against each other. Zen has passed out and it’s a bit shocking that Jumin hasn’t just let him fall. You and Luciel make jokes about it. Yoosung tells you not to be so mean, and Jaehee just laughs. 

 

For awhile, some part of you gets carried away. The memories of the past playing in your head are hard to ignore, and you feel yourself getting lighter, once again drifting close to the RFA members. You have to excuse yourself to the bathroom to put some sense in yourself again. Rika gave you her number for a reason.

 

You dial it in and she picks up immediately.

 

You don’t have to say anything for her to know what’s going through your head, “I know it’s hard, but remember what he did to you.”

 

You sigh, “Yeah, you’re right.”

 

“Don’t lose focus.” Her voice is firm, and it peels back the rosy film from your eyes.

 

You nod, and although she doesn’t see, you have a feeling she understands.

 

The night drags slower as it goes on, and it gets exceedingly more difficult to act so joyful around Luciel. You’ve already had to kiss him and hug him and show little signs of affection…. It makes you sick. Even having to sit close to him makes you sick. But you’ll bear through it, because in the end, the pay-off will be so worth it.

 

Nobody even suggests going home until the early hours of the morning.

 

When they leave, it’s with reluctance. Jumin kindly payed for everyone’s rides home. Jaehee and Jumin are first, apologizing that they both really have to get some sleep for work. Yoosung and Zen follow soon after. Yoosung pulls Zen along and you smile and wave as they both stumble into the cab.

 

When the door closes, your smile is gone.

 

“That was so much fun… I… I can’t believe you’re back…” Luciel slurs.

 

You ignore him, heading for the console room you had scouted out earlier. Rika trained you quickly, and you’d say that you have a good grasp at hacking. It was a short amount of time, so you’re not the best, obviously… but you’ll make do. The computer is pushed against the farthest wall of the small room. 

 

If you’re lucky, you won’t have to hack at all. Rika gave you a passkey that might work. You type in the password you were provided and it puts you through. Stone faced, you pull out the USB drive that was hidden in your pocket.

 

Luciel has followed you, to your annoyance. “Honey…? What’re you doing?”

 

Once again, you say nothing and plug in the USB.

 

You speedily browse through the files, searching for anything that could be useful. Rika hadn’t told you exactly what to look for, but you assumed that she would want anything important regarding the RFA or the party guests. You see a txt. file labeled ‘pguests’ and load it to your USB. There are a few more notable files that you take as well. ‘passwords’, ’cords’…

 

“(y/n)? …” 

 

He’s completely drunk, so maybe you won’t have too much of a problem.

 

“What do you want?” You say, all previous emotions left behind at the doorstep.

 

“Wh… What are you doing? Is everything ok?” 

 

He tries to place a hand on your shoulder and you slap it away.

 

“Why are you still pretending?” You ask, getting back to the task at hand.

 

Invitations, locations, fundi-

 

“Pretending? I- I’m not… pretending… what would I be pretending?” He stutters.

 

You grit your teeth, “You’re not going to fool me anymore.”

 

“God… whaaaat the hell are you talking about?”

 

You sigh. Despite the distraction, the files are completely transferred. Your work for tonight is done. It all went perfectly…. except you don’t understand is why he’s acting this way. You obviously know the truth, and so does he. You stand up and glare into the eyes of this man you once loved.

 

He looks at you for any type or reassurance that things are going to be okay for him, even a smidge of weakness or hesitation…

 

“You’re a monster, and you’re not going to hurt me any more than you already have.”

 

You push past him, and close the door on your way out.

 

You hear muffled sobs and don’t understand why.

 

It phases you little.

 

——

 

You drive back to your apartment alone, and in silence.

 

It’s not Rika’s apartment… you don’t think you’ll be going back there ever again. You have a new place that you’ll be staying while plans are being enacted. It’s completely fresh to you, and when you get there you have a bit of fun exploring the apartment. Its pretty close to the RFA meeting building. (and to Zen’s place, you note)

 

The apartment itself is nothing fancy, but Rika make sure there was a big computer set up in the bedroom for you. You check it out for a bit. There’a a note for you there that you’ll read tomorrow. It’s late so, after settling in, you lay down on the big air mattress and close your eyes.

 

…

 

You’re surprised at how hard it is for you to sleep.

 

You had thought out a hundred times what it would be like alone with him again. Maybe he would try to hurt you, so you trained in self defense. Maybe he would try to apologize, so you hardened your mental resolve. Maybe he would ignore you. Maybe he would call for backup. Maybe he would call for the other RFA members.

 

Out of those hundred times, you never thought he would pretend not to know. Of all the heartless things he could have done… maybe this is the worst. You wonder and wonder about why he’s doing this, what he has left to gain from hurting you. You wonder for hours.

 

And, for the first time since that day you woke up, you cry.

 

_Bzzz._

 

What was that? It came from across the room.

 

You sit up slowly, and turn your head to the dresser. There’s a pink object laying on the top of it… Your old phone? Did Rika leave this? You stand up and take a step to the dresser, picking up your phone with caution. You press the button on the side like it’s going to activate a bomb.

 

The screen flashes to life.

 

_4084 new messages from RFA chatroom._

 

_103 new messages from Yoosung._

 

_74 new messages from Zen._

 

_23 new messages from Jaehee Kang._

 

_5 new messages from Jumin Han._

 

_…_

 

_547 new messages from 707._

 

One hand over your mouth, you open the messenger app.

 

You curl up in bed and scroll up to the first message of the night.

 

[4:03 AM [Jaehee Kang: Tonight was amazing. So glad to have (y/n) back.

[4:05 AM [Jumin Han: Yes, it was nice.

[4:06 AM [707: (y/n) my love!!! she’s back!! i, seven zero seven, am whole once more

[4:38 AM [Yoosung: So good to see everyone again! And (y/n)!! I can’t believe it!! so happy ^^

 

There’s a new message, sent a couple minutes ago.

 

[5:11 AM [707: haha… i hope everyone gets some sleep!

 

You close the chat and go to your personal messages. 

 

It’s the same deal for most of them. Sad messages about how they need you to contact them. Some sent things like ‘we miss you’. You’re able to gather a lot more info about Luciel’s fake story from the messages. Apparently they think you had been shot by his brother, Saeran, while trying to escape from Mint Eye headquarters. That doesn’t make sense, though… Saeran wasn’t even there when you infiltrated Mint Eye. You shake your head.

 

…

 

The only messages you haven’t checked yet are the ones from Luciel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't forget to comment if you liked the chapter <3

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! please leave a comment <3
> 
> oh, and talk to me at pennyyeii.tumblr.com if you want to!! i love talking with people.


End file.
